pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack-Jack Parr
Does Jack-Jack have a Nemo bib on? from Finding Nemo on it!]] Does Jack-Jack have a Nemo bib on? Because I looked on Amazon.co.uk's version of The Incredibles on Blu-ray, and on the front cover it showed Jack-Jack having a Nemo bib on. Look at this link and look at the picture on the left-hand side of the page. Pixarfandom 11:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : Very interesting find ! Someone that has the movie could see if the bib appears in it (myself I cannot, I havn't any DVD and I didn't even saw the movie yet (shame on me)). If it doesn't you can still mention on the cover of the DVD (or on some official images ?). But anyway, I think it should be mentionned.Gray Catbird 15:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Jack Jack's name reference The powers section of the page refers to Jack-Jack's name being a reference to "jack of all trades," which seems to be a popular opinion, and as much as I'd want to agree, the whole phrase and Brad Bird's talks about Jack-Jack in some of the interviews compell me to disagree. I honestly feel that Jack-Jack's name is actually "Jacks are wild", refering to a rule for several card games where the the jack card can be used in place of (i.e. transforms into) any of the other 12 cards in the deck, which is why he has 12 powers, even in interviews Brad Bird specifically refers to Jack-Jack as a wildcard. I know if I just change it, people would keep reverting it, so I'd like to discuss it first. Nervatel (talk) 08:25, May 31, 2019 (UTC)Nervatel :Glad you brought this up. I'm not sure if either "jack-of-all-trades" or your idea of "jacks are wild" is the correct one. But since we are only interested in factual information I've removed the jack-of-all-trades comment from the page. If you ever come across a quote from Brad Bird (or any other Pixarian) that would support the "wildcard" theory, we can add that, probably to a trivia section. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:01, May 31, 2019 (UTC) : : : :: I've really tried to get any sort of actual confirmation but the best I can find is suble points towards that idea, there has been interviews where he specifically says "Wild card ". but I also know of video interviews (~4 minute mark he goes through why the parents have their respective powers, and says babies have unlimited potential, but then at ~5:38 the theoriest rewinds back to asking if Violet and Dash had more powers as a baby) make it sorta ambigious about if all super babies have multiple powers and lose them as they age :: However, if having a bunch of powers and losing them as they grow older was the case, Jack-Jack specifically being able to do more than 2 things is what makes everyone freak out, with Edna only really refers to them as being a polymorph. :: I'll keep trying to get a confirmation, but I think it is unlikely to get answered officially. :: Nervatel (talk) 08:14, June 1, 2019 (UTC)